The hidden life
by BtdvsTmm
Summary: we thought we knew all of the mews, but what about Zeechu, the other mew? this is the story of his hidden life.


**BTD vs. TMM**

**This is chapter has been edited since I first put it out.**

Authors note: hi I'm ambercatlucky2's brother you probably heard of her she a big shot any way ambercatlucky2 does good tmm story's but I'm the one who does ever thing in penguins and bunny's are deadly and number 2 all that funny stuff she gets all the credit for those when she posts new story's about any thing not tmm or something else please give me some credit. Any way back to the story

**Zeechu's: POV**

As I was walking to school like I always did, something unusual happened on my way there; a car pulled up, two men came out and grabbed me

"Gyaa! Get off me!" I shouted; then I busted out of his arms, and ran as fast as I could. I was the fastest of the whole school, so when I burst through the doors to the school I just made it. But I got detention for not bringing my homework back. I sat there looking at the clock, then a I saw a faint light… it got bigger until I couldn't see any thing but white light. Then I saw a cheetah with black fur, and faint jade dots on it. The cheetah slowly walk towards me, I tried to scream for help, but I couldn't talk, then when it walked straight into me I thought I was a goner, everything became blurry… then I couldn't see anything.

I opened my eyes, I was at home what had happened? The last thing I saw was an animal, now I'm at home? This was confusing, but it must have been just a dream…

Later I went out for some air, I went to the arcade, and gave the man at the counter $20, he gave me 100 tokens in return. A little bit latter I saw the coolest looking black pearl for a prize at a game stall, the man there didn't seem to be having a good day either, so I paid him 5 tokens, I hit all of the targets in the station down but one, when I threw it, I hit it hard, but it didn't fall. Then I heard aggressive voices; a girl was standing there she was yelling about something, then she paid him 5 tokens and she hit all the targets down, even the one I couldn't hit down! Then she said

"Give me my pearl back" but the man said

"No!" they were going to start a fight so I walked over to them, but before I could a another girl came up, and threatened the man he gave the pearl back to the first girl, then I watched them run to the karaoke room, then out of tokens I went back home

The next day when I walked up to school, the mysterious car came again, although this time there were more people then before, I tried to dash but they grabbed me I screamed

"Ahhh" but then some guy came around the corner in a big pick-up truck and all the guys who had been attacking dashed back into the car.

I tried to thank the guy for coming to my rescue… but he just drove off. So I just went to school, wearing my regular outfit which was, a black hoodie, a black T-shirt, and Black sneakers.

After school I went to the arcade, but there was nothing cool happening today, then I went home where an ugly surprise met me

"huuuuh?" I exclaimed.

The whole house had been ransacked! Papers were all over the place, and there was nothing there but chaos, all of the stuff inside of the house was thrown all over.

I ran up stairs, there was no door anymore, I looked down, it was on the ground with huge claw marks on it.

"What?" I said to myself

"What happened?" My computer was on the ground, and sparks were flying out of it. One of the sparks landed on some fabric and it caught fire, then the fire spread to the rug, and elsewhere, soon the house was burning down. I ran out of the house and dashed for the fire station, but the car came again!

I had, had enough of this! I knew a high level of marshal arts, and the 5 guys that came out of the car were soon going to find this out the hard way… they ran towards me. I beat the crap out of them. Then something I didn't expect happened; their spines raised up, their fingers turned to claws, and the next thing I knew I was face to face with 5 creatures of some sort the word _Chimera_, came to my head, I didn't even know exactly what a chimera was.

One dashed forward at me and knocked me to the ground I scream scared to death. Bit then I felt power coming from within me. A long black tail with fait jade spots grew from the back of my pelvis, and black ears with similar spots came out of my head, I looked just like the cheetah I had seen! Without a moments hesitation, I ran forwards, and jumped over one of them, then roundhouse kicked it in the back, purple blood came flying out of it; the monster fell to the ground, another one jumped at me I jumped up to it, and kicked it in the face, yet another came after me, and after a quick clash, there were only two left, I was getting tired of this, so I grabbed a metal pole of the ground, and turned it like a windmill, one of them ran up to me and tried to claw me, I quickly pushed it's hands to the side with the post, then swung the other end at it *smack* the last one jumped at me and knocked to post out of my hands! I punched it in the face 3 times, then jumped in the air, and kicked it in the mouth with a powerful kick, the fight was over, and purple blood was everywhere. I collapsed on the ground to tired and shocked about my transformation to move, more chimeras came though, but then I saw a girl wearing pink clothing, with black cat ears and tail, she was holding some sort of heart-shaped bell, then some other girls ran up and joined her, but I could not function any more

**Ichigo's POV **

"Wake up! WAKE UP! Huh, he won't wake up!" three things I was thinking was:

1. Who was this boy?

2. Where did he come from?

And finally: 3. Why were the chimeras after him?

"Pudding, pass me the medicine"

"Here" she passed me the medicine, a concerned look on her face

"thanks" The boy woke up, and spoke

"Blaa! Yuck!"

**Narrator's pov**

All the mew mews started to laugh

"Huh, W-where I'm I?" Zeechu asked, mint was the only one who spoke

"This is good tea" This infuriated Ichigo

"There's a boy who just got attacked by 4, no 5 chimeras, and all you care about is TEA!"

"but this is good tea"

"You lazy tea drinker"

"ME!"

"Yes you all you do is sit there drinking tea scaring costumers off!"

"You little –"

"LITTLE! At least I'm not some tea drinker; look at him he is just a boy"

"What boy"

"see you don't even notice what is happing you-"

"Umm Ichigo" said lettuce

"What!" Ichigo snapped

"The boy"

"oh"

**Zeechu's pov**

'_I got to get away from these psychopaths! They did save my life and all… but a fight over TEA! And why was I in a pink café? Whatever now I must find my family_.' I thought as I ran.

**Ichigo's: pov**

"If it weren't for ms. TEA drinker he wouldn't be running away thinking were some nut shell's!" I shouted at mint

"Look who's talking even paying attention." She repiled

**BTD Vs TMM **

Thanks for reading my story, I'm going to post more if any one likes it, please tell me if you do, also you should read ambercatlucky2's stories there about tmm also and a lot of people like them BYE *.*

PLEASE **REVIEW! **


End file.
